Hibiki Tanami
---- Hibiki Tanami (ひびきタネーミ, Hibiki Tanēmi is the king of Pergrande, born in its capital city of Tehma as the first born son of the kingdom's former ruler. Hibiki is a powerful warrior, well known for his swordsmanship and magical abilites though, even more than those, Hibiki is known for his tactical prowess, first shown when he was tasked with leading a small portion of the royal army against a large group of terrorists who wanted to overthrow the Pergrandain government to establish a democracy. Within a total of no more than three days, Hibiki was able to quell the small rebellion while losing few soldiers of his own. Hibiki is a user of Sword Magic, Lengthening Magic, and the lost magic know as Arc of Embodiment. Appearance Personality History Equipment Swords Siegfried: Oboro: Shields Kagami: Magic and Abilities Non-Magical Abilities Mental Abilities Master Tactician: Above Average Intellect: Charisma: Physical Abilities Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Krav Maga' (連絡先の戦闘, Renrakusen no sentō): An extremely efficient form of combat known for it's brutal counter attacks. This form of self-defense consists of several different techniques taken from Aikido, Boxing, Judo, wrestling, all alongside realistic fight training. The combat style's philosophy focuses on neutralizing the threat, offensive and defensive maneuvers coupled with aggression. Attacks and counter attacks delivered by users of this form of self-defense target the most vulnerable parts of the human body, eyes, throat, groin, ribs, kidneys, knee, and liver. Those who practice this form of self-defense are also taught to be Situationally aware of their surroundings, identifying potential threats before said threats have a chance to attack. The basic purpose of Krav Maga is to end a fight as quickly as possible. Unlike martial arts such as Aikido and Judo, Krav Maga concerns itself little with the safety of the threat being neutralized. Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends of the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. **'Monster Aura' (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki): The most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. This aura, like an S-class aura, can negate most weak magical attacks and throw most forms of projectiles off from their initial trajectory. The approximate radius of this aura is said to be around ten feet when fully released. Lengthening Magic (...): Magic & Spells Sword Magic Sword Magic (...): *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): Sword pressure is a common, yet still incredibly powerful technique that allows the user to couple their own sword with air currents to utilize the air itself as a weapon, this allows users of this technique to cut things far beyond the reach of their sword. The user initiates this technique by swinging their sword forward, focusing the air current in front of the blade to the point in which it takes on a blade like edge, flying toward enemies at high speed. If an opponent is to be hit by sword pressure it will feel as though they are being bombarded by a countless number of unseen blades, it may so be used to knock incoming projectiles (physical or soundwave based) from their initial trajectory, sending them off course. *'Sword Beam' (...): *'Sword Birth' (...): Illusion Magic Illusion Magic (...): The Great Army: Arc of Embodiment Arc of Embodiment (...): Jormungand: Genbu: Quotes Relationships Trivia *Appearance based on Gin Ichimaru from Bleach. *Name means "The Echo never dies". Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Royalty Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Blue Eyes